Pasos para conquistar a Uchiha Sasuke
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Sakura encuentra una lista de como conquistar a Sasuke, ¿Podrá conquistar a el moreno? ¡Un poco Anti-Sakura! NaruSasu -un poco implícito- Intento de Parody/Humor :D


**Disclaimer:** Sasuke es absolutamente de Naruto, y Naruto es completamente de Sasuke, Sakura-san es la única que le pertenece a Kishimoto-san :)

**Pareja implícita: **Naruto **X **Sasuke (seme/uke) (Raro, ¿no?) xD

**Clasificación: **k+ o T (?) No tengo ni idea... Pero lo pongo en T por si las dudas xD.

**Genero: **Humor/Parodia (intento de ella, están avisados por si no les saca ni una sonrisa xD.)

**Aclaraciones: **Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto tienen **18 años.**

**Advertencias: **¡Si eres fan de Sasusaku, Sakura y odias el Yaoi te recomiendo que **NO **leas esto! Pues contiene **N**aru**S**asu (**N**aruto X **S**asuke) y puede que contenga un poco de **Anti**-Sakura. ¡Ay algo de **doble sentido **en el fic! ¡Advertidos!

**Summary: **Sakura encuentra una lista de como conquistar a Sasuke, ¿Podrá conquistar a el moreno?

* * *

**Pasos para . . conquistar a Sasuke**

By:

**-**Violeta**Blak-**

* * *

**1-** Persiguelo a _**todas** _partes y interrogalo preguntando cosas como: ''¿A donde vas?'', ''¿Que vas a hacer?'' y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

**E**n una calle concurrida de Konoha, se veía a Sasuke Uchiha caminando tranquilamente... siendo seguido de cerca por una mota rosada.

- ¿A donde vas, Sasuke-kun? - preguntó Sakura dando saltos tras él.

- Hn... - No contestó el pelinegro. La de pelo rosado frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua. Luego puso una amplia sonrisa en su cara sin inmutarse por la indiferencia del pelinegro.

- ¿Que vas a hacer ahora? ¿Entrenarás?

-... Hn...

Sakura suspiró pesadamente, tenía que seguir si quería conquistar a el Uchiha y llevarlo a donde quería, convertirse en su novia, ser la envidia de las chicas de Konoha, luego convertirse en su esposa y... ¡Tener hijos con el Uchiha!

Con ese pensamiento, se ruborizó hasta alcanzar la tonalidad de un tomate.

Entonces decidió seguir con las preguntas...

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? - preguntó esperanzada a el Uchiha.

El se giró levemente hacia ella.

- Hn... Molestia... Largo...

Auch. Eso dolió.

**Primer paso: **_Fracaso._

* * *

**2- **Golpea a **Naruto** cuando él esté presente.

* * *

Allí estaba, el antiguo equipo 7, esperando a su sensei -que estaba retrasado nuevamente, como siempre- para iniciar la misión. Sakura miraba un poco aburrida la pelea que tenían Sasuke y Naruto, _la de siempre_, sin prestarle realmente atención. No le dio mucha importancia hasta que vio algo que le desconcertó, Sasuke se sonrojó, casi imperceptiblemente, pero ella, al ser tan observadora -obsesiva- lo notó al instante y se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

- ¡Baka! - gritó Sasuke con su ceño fruncido y se veía algo avergonzado. - ¡No digas esas cosas, usuratonchashi!

Naruto solo reía y Sakura le miraba con furia por haber echo lo que ella aún no había podido lograr, sonroja a Sasuke y lo peor era que no sabía ni el porque.

- ¿Que? Solo dije que quería _jugar con tu serpiente_ y _entrar a la bestia a una cueva oscura, estrecha, húmeda y agradable._

Sonrisa zorruna por parte del kitsune, un sonrojo mas que notorio por parte del Uchiha -y maldiciones bajas dirigidas a en rubio- y una mirada confundida por parte de Sakura. Pero esta, al ver la cara del Uchiha, llena de ira y vergüenza, supo que era el momento para deslumbrar a el Uchiha con su fuerza, derribando a el rubio de una y mandándolo -literalmente- a volar.

Y, mandando todo el chakra de su cuerpo a su puño, le dio un puñetazo al rubio, que salió volando varios metros, y con auto-suficiencia se volvió hacia el moreno, con una sonrisa coqueta, esperando encontrar a Sasuke con una mirada llena de sensualidad y agradecimiento...

- ¿Que mierda hace Sakura?

... Sin embargo se encontró con la mirada llena de rabia de Sasuke.

**Segundo paso: **_Fracaso._

* * *

**3- **Regálale cosas **extremadamente **_dulces_.

* * *

**x. **Donas rellenas de vainilla (_Listas_)

**x. **Dangos _(Listos_)

**x. **Fresas con chocolate blanco (_Listas_)

¡Perfecto! ¡Sakura tenía todo lo que necesitaba para conquistar al Uchiha vía paladar! Sonrió mientras se acomodaba la canasta de paja que contenía los deliciosos postres, se arreglaba un poco el cabello y tocó finalmente la puerta!

_Ding-Dong _Un toque, nadie abrió. _Ding-Dong_ El segundo toque, tampoco nadie abrió._ Ding-Dong _Y la tercera fue la vencida, nadie le abrió y ella frunció el ceño, empezando a tocar con el puño desesperada la puerta.

_TockTockTockTockTockTockTock_

Entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Mostrando a un desarreglado Sasuke, lleno de sudor, vistiendo solo unos pantalones cortos anchos y... ¿Que diablos era esa sustancia blanca que se le escurría por las piernas? Sakura no le dio importancia y con una amplia sonrisa le tendió la canasta.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Te traje muchos postres azucarados! Como se que a ti te gustan... - sonrió con auto-suficiencia.

Sasuke la miró con cara de poker.

- Yo _odio _las cosas dulces, molestia. - y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

**Paso tres: **_Fracaso..._

* * *

**4- **Engánchate a el brazo de su 'mejor amigo' Naruto, para que te mire **. . . . . . . .**

* * *

Llegó a el campo de entrenamiento y nuevamente, como todos los días, vio a Naruto y a Sasuke charlando sentados sobre el pasto. Bueno, Naruto montando un monologo, que, raro, el Uchiha parece que escuchaba, puesto a que asentía de vez en cuando y contestaba con algunas palabras. ¡Era el momento perfecto! Chilló en su mente. Así que se acercó hacia los dos chicos y se tiró al lado del rubio pasando su brazo, casualmente, por el del rubio, entrelazándolo.

Sintió como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba y miró a los ojos del Uchiha, ojos que la miraban furiosos, con el sharingan en el rodando a toda velocidad y sumamente fríos, como queriéndola matar con la mirada.

El Uchiha se levantó.

- Me voy, te dejo tranquilo con la molestia rosada, usurantoncashi. - dijo esas palabras con veneno y se fue de allí.

- ¡Ey, Teme! ¡Espera! - se sacó a Sakura de encima - ¡Vuelve aquí bastardo! ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca!

Sakura se quedó allí, tendida en el piso gruñendo de rabia y frustración. Dio un puñetazo al suelo, haciendo que este se agrietara.

**Paso cuatro: **_Fracaso..._

* * *

**5-** Di cada 5 segundos **'Sasuke-kun'**.

* * *

Hubiera sido un día hermoso en Konoha, con los pájaros cantando, el viento moviendo las hojas verdes de los árboles, el sol brillando, los aldeanos tranquilos y sonrientes... Sin duda, hubiera sido un día hermoso... De no ser por la gran aura maligna que se agrandaba a cada minuto, cortesía de Sasuke Uchiha y causada por Sakura Haruno.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei dijo algo sobre, que el azul, negro, y el amarillo estaban de moda estos días, por eso me compré esta camisa de esos tres colores... ¿Te gusta Sasuke-kun? ¿Verdad que se me ve preciosa, Sasuke-kun? ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Me estas escuchando, Sasuke-kun?

El Uchiha tenía un gran tic en el ojo, y su creciente aura maligna aumentaba cada vez que la pelirosa soltaba un 'Sasuke-kun'. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

- ¡...entonces Ino-cerda tomó mi lazo favorito y lo rompió! ¿Puedes creer lo malvada que es, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke juraba que ya mismo saldría un rayo de su aura, y le quemaría la cabeza a la peli-rosada.

- ¡Blah, blah, blah, Sasuke-kun! ¡Blah, blah, blah, Sasuke-kun! ¿Blah, blah, Sasuke-kun? ¡Blah, blah, blah, Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun...!

La pelirosa seguía hablando y Sasuke no lo soportó más.

- ¡Ya cállate molestia! - le gritó el Uchiha, con su aura negra llegando a limites insospechados y dando media vuelta para largarse antes de cometer homicidio contra su compañera.

Sakura se mordió el labio... ''Rayos...''

**Paso cinco:** _Fracaso..._

* * *

**6-** **Coquetea** con Naruto cuando **él** esté cerca.

* * *

Allí estaban. Luego de tanto buscar a sus compañeros de equipo los encontró almorzando tranquilamente en Ichirakus ramen.

Chilló para sus adentros, ahora sí que pondría todo su empeño en coquetear con Naruto para poner a Sasuke tan celoso como una fiera...

- Sasuke, Naruto-kun - saludó ella intentando parecer 'normal', pero ninguno de los dos chicos allí presentes pasó desapercibido que el 'Kun' de Sasuke se lo pasó a Naruto.

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan! - saludó el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hmp, hola - saludó sin muchas ganas el Uchiha y frío como siempre, sin mirarla.

Sakura se sentó al lado del rubio y ordenó su comida, mientras paraba las orejas, escuchando de lo que hablaban Sasuke y Naruo.

- ...Teme, Gaara me mandó una invitación de su boda con Sai... En ella decía que... ¡Seriamos los padrinos! ¿No es genial, teme? ¡Nos escogieron a nosotros de padrinos de boda! - preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona al de cabellos negros.

- Hmp. - se encogió de hombros el Uchiha y comió un poco de su ramen - Por mí está bien. Y no tienes que gritar, usuratoncashi.

Naruto le comenzó a parlotear emocionado, y pasando por alto como lo llamó Sasuke. Sakura se sintió ignorada, y un poco ofendida por que aún no había recibido la invitación de la boda de Sai y el Kazekage Gaara. Sacudió la cabeza y empezó con el plan.

- Oye Naruto. - llamó la pelirosada, el rubio, inmediatamente se giró en la silla, prestándole toda la atención.

- ¿Si Sakura-chan?

- Em... te quería preguntar algo... - se mordió el labio sensualmente - ¿Quieres venir a mi casa esta noche? Yo estaré sola. - le guiñó un ojo al rubio, y cruzó las piernas sugestivamente.

Miró a Sasuke de reojo, y vio que este tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, escuchando la conversación, pero sin mirar, y cogiendo los fideos del ramen violentamente con los palillos. Eso era signo de que estaba celoso. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros. Ahora solo faltaba que el rubio idiota aceptara y... _¡Ta-da! _Tendría a el moreno comiendo a sus pies.

- ¡Gome-ne, Sakura-chan! Pero no puedo ir a tu casa, tengo que ir a hacer algo con Sasuke-teme. ¿Por que no le preguntas a otra persona? Ya que Sasuke y yo estaremos _muy ocupados toda la noche_ entrenando y verificando algunas cosas. - sonrió, pasándole el brazo al Uchiha por los hombros.

A Sakura eso le calló como un balde de agua fría. No se lo esperaba. ¡Se supone que el rubio tendría que decir que sí! ¿Y era su imaginación o Sasuke tenía una sonrisa de superioridad, junto a un pequeño sonrojo, en su cara?

- Vámonos, usurantoncashi. Tenemos ciertas _cosas_ que _hacer_ en **mi** _casa_. - dijo levantándose el moreno y pagando la cuenta, mientras que el rubio solo sonreía de una forma traviesa, siguiendo al Uchiha al instante.

- Como digas teme. Ya quiero ver que lo hagamos. Por cierto... ¡Adios Sakura-chan! - y se fueron.

Sakura bufó molesta.

**Paso seis:** _Fracaso..._

* * *

**7-** Dile que **odias con toda tu alma **el tomate.

* * *

No sabía por que aún se apegaba a la lista, que solo le había echo hacer tonterías sin ningún resultado favorable aparente, pero aún le quedaban dos pasos, así que, había que aguantarse hasta el final.

- Sasuke-kun - llamó cuando lo vio pasar a su lado, con una bolsa marrón llena de algo que ella no podía ver, Sasuke paró su caminata enseguida por el llamado y acomodó la bolsa en sus manos, para que no se cayera.

- ¿Que? - preguntó seco y cortante.

Sakura tragó saliva ruidosamente, por los nervios.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, sobre los tomates. - Sasuke la miró interesado, diciéndole con la vista que continuara. Ella puso una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ahora tenía la completa atención del Uchiha. - ¡Los odio! Saben horrible. No deberían existir. ¿Sabes lo que haría con todos ellos si pudiera? - preguntó la pelirosada segura de si misma.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

- ¿Que harías?

Sakura sonrió con más ganas.

- ¡Pues los tomaría todos y les prendería fuego! ¡Y que no quedara ni una sola semilla de ellos para sembrar! ¡Eso haría por que los aborrezco! ¡No me gustan! ¡Los **odio con toda mi alma**! - cerró con broche de oro, mirando a Sasuke directamente.

- Pues... - comenzó Sasuke, sacando algo de la bolsa que llevaba con sigo. - A mi me encantan los tomates. - y mordió el tomate de color rojo vivo que tenía en la mano, retomando su marcha hacia la casa de Naruto.

Sakura se quedó estática en su sitio, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez, mientras veía como el Uchiha se iba perdiendo entre la multitud.

- U-Una bolsa de tomates... - susurró a la nada, dándose de cuenta de que era la bolsa que el Uchiha traía consigo.

**Paso siete:** _Fracaso..._

* * *

**8-** Declárate a **Naruto** cuando Sasuke esté ahí y verás el resultado de seguir la lista completa.

* * *

Hoy sería un gran día. Ese era el pensamiento de Sakura al levantarse, se arregló el cabello, haciéndose un moño alto y poniéndose su mejor conjunto de ropa. Hoy el Uchiha caería rendido a sus pies, cuando ella le declarara a Naruto un amor inexistente, el Uchiha se pondría celoso, le gritaría a Naruto, la tomaría en sus brazos y le daría un beso de película en frente a el rubio idiota y frente a toda la aldea diría que era su novia.

Sonrió con sorna y salió de su casa, rumbo a donde se encontraría con sus compañeros.

Cuando llegó vio que, milagrosa mente, solo se encontraba Naruto, y que Sasuke, venía por otro camino un poco atrasado, y parecía que cojeaba.

Sakura supo que, a pesar de la distancia en la cual se encontraba, Sasuke oiría todo lo que ella le diría. Bien, en marcha.

- ¡Naruto-kun! T-Tengo que decirte algo - dijo ella llegando a su lado y adoptando un poco la personalidad de Hinata, pensando que era perfecto para su cometido.

Naruto la miró, sin prestarle atención realmente.

- Hmm... dime Sakura-chan. - la alentó mirando a Sasuke que se acercaba a paso lento y cojeante hacia ellos. Cosa que pasó desapersivida para Sakura.

- Y-Yo... - se mordió los labios y empezó a jugar con los dedos, como Hinata. El rubio la miró, alzando una ceja, por su comportamiento extraño. - Y-Yo ... y... Y-yo... - respiró hondo, preparando la mentira que iba a decir. Ya Sasuke estaba casi al lado de ellos. - ¡Y-Yo te amo Naruto! ¡Se mi novio! - y se abalanzó contra Naruto -que estaba en shock- para abrazarlo e intentar darle un beso en los labios, pero un gruñido lúgubre, proveniente de Sasuke, la izo pararse en ese instante.

- Aléjate de él, Sakura. - dijo con voz ultratumba.

Ella miró dramáticamente hacia atrás.

- ¿Por que? - quizo saber, esperanzada. - ¿Por que quieres que me aleje de él? - el dramatismo era evidente en su voz, soltando a Naruto -que aún seguía medio aturdido, pero ya no en shock- y acercándose a el pelinegro.

- Por que él... - comenzó el pelinegro. Acercándose a el rubio, pasando al lado de la peli-rosada - Él... Naruto... es... mío... - y lo besó... y Naruto le correspondió...y lo tomó por la cintura...y lo besó mas apasionadamente...y...y...Sakura se fue te allí llorando...y tirando un pedazo de papel...

Que decía:

**Pasos para . . conquistar a Uchiha Sasuke.**

**1- Persiguelo a todaspartes y interrogalo preguntando cosas como: ''¿A donde vas?'', ''¿Que vas a hacer?'' y cosas por el estilo.**

**2- Golpea a Naruto cuando él esté presente.**

**3- Regalale cosas extremadamente dulces.**

**4- Engánchate a el brazo de su 'mejor amigo' Naruto, para que te mire . . . . . . . .**

**5- Di cada 5 segundos 'Sasuke-kun'.**

**6- Coquetea con Naruto cuando él esté cerca.**

**7- Dile que odias con toda tu alma el tomate.**

**8- Declarate a Naruto cuando Sasuke esté presente y verás el resultado de seguir la lista completa.**

Naruto sonrió contra los labios feroces del Uchiha. No pensaba que la lista que él había echo diera tan buen resultado... Aunque... Al parecer Sakura no notó los engaños de la lista en que el rubio había puesto en el título y en el paso cuatro.

Que realmente decía así:

**Pasos para .(n) .(o) conquistar a Uchiha Sasuke.**

**4- Engánchate a el brazo de su 'mejor amigo' Naruto, para que te mire .(c) .(o) .(n) .(f) .(u) .(r) .(i) .(a)**

Bien, gracias a ello ya tendría a la pesadilla rosa lejos de **su** Sas**uke**.

Sonrió macabro para sus adentros... ¿Quién decía que Uzumaki Naruto no era posesivo con lo suyo? ¿Y que Sasuke era un celoso de primera?

* * *

**Aclaraciones del fic: **

**1-**Naruto hizo la lista y la dejó en la puerta de Sakura, para que esta la siguiera y a lo último descubriera su relación con Sasuke y de una vez ver al moreno celoso y fastidiarlo un rato.

**2- **Los puntos alado de los paréntesis eran letras **muy pequeñas**, por eso las letras.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ejem, en lo personal quiero aclarar que me agrada Sakura, de echo, era fan del SasuSaku antes de enterarme del Yaoi. Y tenía muchos fics de esa pareja, que me encantaba (ya no leo hetero, al menos no mucho xD) pero al enterarme (y encantarme) del Yaoi... ¡El hetero se fue a lo mas profundo de mi cerebro y es lo último que leo cuando estoy aburrida! xD. Pero pues. Este fic es un **intento de** parodia, con el propósito de que les sacara al menos una sonrisa. Iba a ser mas corto, pero se me alargó con el 'paso' seis . Ejem, ejem, espero que hayan entendido el **doble sentido** de las palabras de Naruto y Sasuke xD, tenía que poner algo pervertido en el fic o sino no sería yo. xD

* * *

**Notas adicionales para que leen Consecuencias del Plan: **Emmm el capítulo ya lo tengo empezado, pero aún me falta mucho por acabarlo. Gracias a todas las alertas y los reviews, por ustedes intentaré acabarlo lo mas antes posible. ¡Muax! Esperes sorpresas y risas en el capítulo... ¡Creo! xD.


End file.
